In most households, bathtubs are small, confined spaces that play host to a variety of personal items including shampoos, soaps, and the like. As such, there is generally a limited amount of storage space available for additional items, such as bath toys for children. Many parents frequently provide their children with toys to play with during bath time and to make bath time an enjoyable occasion for the children. However, many problems frequently arise from providing children with bath toys during bath time because these toys are often left lying on the bottom of the bathtub after they are used.
Leaving toys on surface of bathtub not only creates a cluttered and disorganized space that must be cleaned up before a subsequent individual takes a bath or a shower, it also increases the risk for mold and mildew formation on the bathtub and on the bath toys themselves. Indeed, the moist surfaces that remain on the bottom of a bathtub after taking a bath provide a damp environment for mold and mildew to form and proliferate. This formation of mold and mildew poses a significant health risk for individuals, especially young children. To that end, numerous devices have been designed and manufactured for storing and draining wet bath toys, which allow parents to avoid the inconvenient task of rinsing, drying, and storing the toys after every bath.
However, currently-available bath toy storage devices are less than sufficient. Many of the bath toy storage devices that are currently available are comprised of plastic structures that only contain a few holes in select portions of the devices for draining water from the bath toys. As such, a requisite amount of air can not flow through the bath toy storage devices and some bath water inevitably remains on the toys and within the bath toy storage devices, thus encouraging mold and mildew formation. Furthermore, many of the current designs for bath toy storage devices are large and cumbersome, or cannot be easily removed from the bathtub itself or from the walls of a bath room, thus making it difficult to remove and clean the devices. In any event, known devices for holding bath toys fail to adequately address the problem of mold and mildew formation, or sufficiently provide a means to easily remove and clean the device, which is also of great importance.